


Stargazers

by WardenSabrae



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Corso loves his Cathar GF, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: A part of her really wants to say something right now, to tell Corso how sometimes she can’t believe that this is even real.Sure, they’re in the middle of a war, and they’ve probably got a long way to go still before it’s all over, but what she feels for him right now, what they have together is just so.. unexpected. She’s seen this kind of love in others, even thought she had it once before when she was younger but that hadn’t been real, not like this was. She’d never had anyone in her heart quite like Corso..
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler
Kudos: 11





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Corso Riggs x Sadijaa/Female Smuggler  
> Prompt: ‘Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass.’

* * *

Sadijaa can’t remember the last time she’s been this content.

She’s always considered the life of a smuggler to be many things but mostly hectic, dangerous, and unpredictable. Every day was always so different from the one before, bringing forth new and lucrative opportunities as often as it did old rivals seeking to settle a score, and though there were always some familiar elements no two jobs ever felt the same.

It was a chaotic way to live but it was all she’d ever known, and she was pretty damn good at her job too, but every now and then there were moments like this, where she’s not focused on the hum of her ship around her or dodging blaster fire left and right.

No, right now she’s laid out on one of the grassy hills of Balmorra, resting her head against the chest of her boyfriend as they look up at the glittering stars. A few insects chirp nearby and she hears the occasional rumble of a bormu passing through the distant fields but there’s no immediate danger, and nothing to distract her from the warmth and company of the man beneath her.

“It’s pretty nice out here when there’s nothing trying to actively kill us,” Sadijaa eventually speaks up, tucking herself in a little closer to Corso’s side, and she gives his chest a light nuzzle with her cheek when she hears the soft chuckle he lets out, and the arm he’s got wrapped around her shoulder pulls her in a little closer to him. “We should slip away like this more often.”

“We should,” Corso agrees quietly, and when Sadijaa tilts her head back just enough to look at him she sees him already looking at her, a soft smile on his face. “Not that I’m complaining or anything Captain, but this is definitely one of the nicer places we’ve been to lately.”

“Ahh, come on, farmboy.. You can’t tell me that you didn’t like our little trip to Quesh,” Sadijaa says, flashing him a quick but playful grin when he just raises an eyebrow at her words. “I kinda thought that place was right up our alley.”

“Not sure what is says about us when a toxic dump is ‘up our alley’,” Corso chuckles, returning her grin with one of his own. “But it sure as hell beats goin’ back to Tatooine. I’m still tryin’ to clean out all the sand we tracked in from that place.”

“I just let C2 deal with all that, he needs a hobby to pass the time with anyway,” Sadijaa replies with a shrug before she sits up, and Corso smiles as she props herself up on one elbow, reaching over to brush her other hand along his chest. “Besides, the busier we keep the crew, the more time we get to steal away for ourselves.”

“Can’t argue with that, Captain,” Corso replies, and they exchange smiles again before Sadijaa leans down, claiming his mouth in a slow, warm kiss. Corso hums against her lips, a soft but happy sound that sends a pleasant flutter through her chest, and when they finally draw back from each other she smiles down at him, nuzzling her face against his.

A part of her really wants to say something right now, to tell Corso how sometimes she can’t believe that this is even real.

Sure, they’re in the middle of a war, and they’ve probably got a long way to go still before it’s all over, but what she feels for him right now, what they have together is just so.. unexpected. She’s seen this kind of love in others, even thought she had it once before when she was younger but that hadn’t been real, not like this was. She’d never had anyone in her heart quite like Corso..

“You okay Captain?” Corso suddenly asks, and he’s still smiling but there’s a touch of concern in his voice now, and Sadijaa briefly wonders when he’d learned to read her expressions so well. “You look like you’ve got somethin’ on your mind..”

“I do,” Sadijaa replies before she leans down to give him another quick kiss. “But it’s nothing bad, I’m just.. thinking about how grateful I am for all the luck I’ve had lately.”

Corso huffs out a soft laugh, holding her gaze as he reaches up to gently tuck one of her wayward braids back behind a pointed ear, and the tender smile he gives her is enough to steal her heart all over again. “You and me both, Captain.. Sometimes I’ll just look at you and I’m just struck so dumb I can’t even wonder how I managed to get someone like you in my life..”

For a moment Sadijaa says nothing, feeling warmth starting to creep across her face before finally she just grins, shaking her head and leans down to tuck her face into the crook of Corso’s neck, and he wastes no time in wrapping both of his arms around her to pull her close again.

“You trying to make me blush, farmboy?” Sadijaa mutters, smiling to herself when she feels Corso press a soft kiss to the top of her head in reply.

“Just tryin’ to remind you how much you mean to me,” Corso replies, and his hold on her tightens a little before he rolls the both of them over and Sadijaa settles onto her side, looking at Corso with a soft smile as he does the same. “I love you, Dijaa..”

“Yeah, you’re definitely trying to make me blush,” Sadijaa says before leaning forward, giving Corso another kiss before she snuggles closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed so close to hers as they rested together under the stars above. “And I love you too, Corso..”

* * *


End file.
